


A Guest In My Own House

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Sibling Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: All Tim wanted to do was hang out with his friends. Instead, he's stuck in a debriefing dealing with his siblings.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Members of the Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	A Guest In My Own House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you're having a good day! This has been sitting in my drafts since November with 2 sentences. Yesterday, I got inspired out of nowhere and finally wrote something. I want to post something later this month and I'm considering posting the first chapter of one of the long fics I'm working on. Would y'all prefer that or a oneshot?
> 
> As always, feel feel to tell me what you thought.

If there was one thing Tim knew, it was that he would rather fight Ra’s again than be here. Of course, the night he was supposed to hang out with his former Young Justice teammates would be the same night there was an all hands on deck Arkham Asylum breakout.

Now, he was seated at a table in the Batcave wishing he was anywhere but there. Jason was seated to the left of him, Steph sat on Tim’s left, Cass was next to her, Dick sat across from Tim with Damian on his left and Duke on his right, and Bruce was at the head of the table. 

Tim rested his head on his hand as he half heartedly listened to Bruce give the debrief. He really didn’t know why he had to stay for it, he could always read the report later. He wondered what his friends were up to. Were they playing Mario Kart, watching a movie, or just talking? He sighed, how much longer was Bruce gonna take? He’d been talking for like 30 minutes at this point.

“Tim?” Bruce looked straight at him.

Tim’s name broke him out of his mind, “What?”

“I was asking if you had anything to add, but clearly you don’t if you know enough about what happened tonight to not pay attention.”

“Of course,” Jason sneered, “the replacement can’t even pay attention.”

“Clearly, Drake is useless, we could have stopped the breakout without him getting in the way.” Damian added. 

Tim looked around, kind of expecting someone to defend him. Cass, Steph, and Duke looked away, Dick wrapped Damian in a hug, and Bruce looked irritated.

He looked at Bruce, “No. I just don’t see why I have to be here when I can read the report. I had plans.”

Bruce growled, “I don’t see how your plans to hang out with your friends are more important than innocent civilians getting caught in attacks, Red Robin.”

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He made sure to concentrate for the rest of the debriefing. Not soon after the interruption, it ended. He breathed a sigh of relief and made to leave.

“Not so fast, replacement.” Jason’s bulk blocked his path. Damian flanked him. 

Tim gave them a look. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his brothers.

“What’s wrong, Drake?” Damian spat, “ Are you scared because you have no place in this family. We do not need you.”

Jason jeered, “You’re nothing but a placeholder. A poor replacement for the real thing”

“I don’t even wanna be here.” Tim mumbled.

Damian scoffed and moved into his space, “You’re worthless. You made us stop the meeting because of your impudence.”

Dick chose that moment to pay attention to them. He ran to separate Tim and Damian, “Leave him alone Tim, he’s just a kid.”

“He was-” Tim started.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Dick scolded, “you know he had a bad childhood. You’re older, be the bigger person. Good thing Jason was here to watch you.” Jason shot Tim a shit eating grin.

Tim took a breath, “Shut up! I’m tired of this, I’m tired of all of you. I'm leaving.” Damian’s and Jason’s eyes widened.

“Tim, there’s no need to shout. It’s too late for you to drive anyway.“ Dick cajoled, ”Stay and we’ll have a board game night!”

“I can’t do this anymore.” Tim whispered. He was on the edge of tears. He ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door behind him. To be extra safe, he pushed the desk in front of the door. He texted Kon, Bart, and Cassie to come to get him. He sat on his bed and started to sob. He took a shuddering breath and tried to collect himself. When he got his breathing under control, he wiped his tears on his shirt and covered his face with his hands. 

A few minutes later, there was a gentle tapping at his window. He opened it to see Kon, Bart, and Cassie. As he was stepping into Cassie’s arms, he heard banging on his door.

Bruce’s voice could be heard through the door, “Tim, Dick said you were attacking Damian again. I just want to talk about it.” The silence stretched for a few minutes, then the pounding continued, ”If you don’t let me in, I'll be forced to pick the lock.” The sound of muttering followed by the click of a lock being picked could be faintly heard from outside.

Tim looked at his friends and shook his head. It wasn’t worth staying for the catastrophe that would follow his blow up. They swiftly took off towards Titans tower. Tim would be long gone by the time anyone got through the door. 

They were the only ones in the tower; everyone else was busy. They took over the main living area. Cassie unceremoniously dumped Tim on the sofa with a bunch of pillows and blankets, Bart raced to make snacks, and Kon dug out a copy of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. Cassie sat on the couch next to Tim’s head and watched Bart zip in and out leaving a ridiculous amount of food on the table. Kon finished setting up the TV then sat on the couch with Tim’s head in his lap. Cassie leaned on him. Bart ran in setting the last of the food on the table. He leapt onto the couch. He leaned on Kon’s other side and tangled his legs with Tim’s. Cassie ran her hand through Tim’s hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cassie asked. Tim shook his head.

Kon adjusted Tim’s head in his lap, “We’re here for you, buddy.”

“We love you!‘ shouted Bart.

Tim looked around at the three best friends he could ask for and smiled, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you all.” They all moved a little closer to him.

It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. The lack of sleep combined with the exhaustion got to him quickly. The others followed not long after. The four of them woke up tangled together with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [Say hi on Tumblr!](https://randomaphunicorn.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
